


Please, Don't Go So Soon

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Heavy Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Prompt- "It's okay, it's fine." "It wasn't your fault." "Hey-- stay with me."In which Kara solar flares and takes a bullet for Lena.





	Please, Don't Go So Soon

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are gonna hate me so I'm sorry in advance

It wasn’t often that Kara solar flared. In fact, it had only happened twice. The first time far before she met Lena, the second, she spent at Lena’s side all day per her request as “humans are fragile Kara, you need to stay with me so I can protect you.” And of course, Kara had obliged. After all, why would she turn down an excuse to spend the day with Lena waiting on her hand and foot, attending to her every need? And it wasn’t like Lena didn’t want to. She had been the one who cleared her schedule and took the day off of work so she could make sure Kara didn’t do anything dumb and break one of her  _ very  _ fragile human bones. 

So naturally, the third time it happened, Kara had expected everything to be fine. She would wait it out, just like she did the two times before. She would take the day off work as a precaution and have lunch with Lena at L Corp just like they did every Monday. And within a day or two, her powers would come back and things would go back to normal. 

When Kara brought it up, Lena had tried to say no to lunch. Being so used to quarterly assassination attempts, she knew L Corp was by far not the safest place for her girlfriend to be while she had the strength of a below-average human. Sure when she had her powers Kara was nearly invincible. But Lena knew her girlfriend. Kara wouldn’t eat a vegetable unless it was force fed to her and she was nearly certain Kara had never set foot in a gym before. So there was no way she was letting her flimsy body anywhere near danger. 

Nevertheless, Kara had insisted. She’d reassured Lena that everything would be fine so many times everything would be okay that Lena had the entire speech memorized. 

_ I’m not a child, Lena. I can take care of myself. Besides, you know you love it when I bring you potstickers for lunch. Come on, you can’t say no to me. _

Then Kara had smiled calmly and brushed Lena’s hair out of her face, giving her a quick peck on the lips before saying “I know you love to worry about me, but it’s going to be okay. It’s just lunch, I’ll be fine.” 

And with a sigh and some contemplation, Lena had given in. Kara was right. Lena could never say no to her.

However, it didn’t take long before she began to wish she’d just trusted her gut. 

“I had to walk up eight flights of stairs to get to my apartment, it was exhausting. I don’t know why you humans exercise,” Kara had said just seconds before it happened. 

Lena had been laughing while trying not to choke on the potstickers Kara had brought her. But she only laughed harder when Kara continued to say “I’m  _ serious _ Lena, it was horrible, I could’ve died.” 

Lena had shaken her head and taken a sip of her water. “My girlfriend the drama queen,” she’d said with a chuckle. 

She and Kara had been laughing so much that neither of them noticed the sound of Lena’s office door opening or the quiet footprints that followed. It was only when Lena was staring down the barrel of yet another gun that she realized what was happening. 

The assailant barked at her, probably an order or some derogatory words about her being a Luthor. But Lena couldn’t hear a thing that left his mouth. It was drowned out by the voices in her head, telling her she should've never had lunch with Kara. She should’ve never been so goddamn careless, she should’ve called in sick and stayed home with her. She shouldn’t have allowed herself to fall for Kara’s puppy eyes, she should’ve stood her ground for once. She should’ve predicted this, she should’ve known. 

But Lena hadn’t known, she couldn’t see the future. And it was all out of her hands by then, all she could do was make sure Kara was safe. She just needed Kara to make it out alive and everything would be okay. She would end up in the hospital for a few weeks, the gunman would go to prison and everything could go back to normal. 

It was for exactly that reason that she had no hesitation whatsoever when she stepped in front of Kara. She’d closed her eyes and held out her arms as if to open death into a warm embrace. 

“Get it over with,” she’d said; as if she were completely unphased by the whole thing. 

And he did. The last thing Lena heard was the pull of the trigger as the bullet was released. She held her breath, hoping it would be quick and painless. However, the moment seemed to drag on forever, she was moving in slow motion. 

But soon enough, the impact she’d braced herself hit her. Only it wasn’t a bullet. She fell to the ground before she could process what had happened. And mere seconds later, Kara collapsed on top of her, an ever-growing red patch on her abdomen. Lena scampered to her knees as reality sunk in and quickly covered it with her hand, locking eyes with Kara one last time. 

Kara had taken a bullet for her. She’d taken a bullet intended for Lena, a bullet Lena  _ deserved _ to take.

Her breath caught in her throat and all she could manage to say was a weak, forced, “I’m sorry.” As soon as the words left her mouth, the tears began to fall and she let a pathetic sob escape. 

“Kara, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” Kara rasped. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

Lena shook her head. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I guess I should’ve listened when you told me not to come for lunch, huh?” Kara said; a sad attempt at a joke. But it got Lena to smile, even if just for a second. 

Using her free hand, Lena reached and held Kara’s, squeezing it tightly, her other still pressed firmly on the wound on Kara’s stomach. 

“Lena…” Kara said, her broken voice suddenly serious. “I want you to know I--”

Lena shook her head, pressing harder on Kara’s stomach. She quickly took her blazer off and draped it over the wound, trying to use it as some sort of a makeshift bandage. 

“Lena…” Kara tried again, but Lena shook her head once more. 

“No,” she cried. “You’re not dying, I-- I’m trying to stop the bleeding. So none of that, you’re not gonna get all emotional because you’re  _ not _ dying, you hear me, Kara Danvers?”  

She bit down on the inside of her mouth as fresh tears began to fall. She had to save her, she had to. Kara couldn’t die. She was good and pure and loving and everything the cruel world they lived in was lacking. She was the sunshine on a cloudy day, a calm drizzle and gentle warm wind after a rainstorm. She was safety and lovingness. She was Lena’s compass when she got lost, her hand to hold when things got rough. She was her everything. And Lena was not going to let her die. She just wasn’t. 

But the pressure wasn’t enough and the blazer wasn’t soaking up the blood as well as Lena had hoped it would. And before she knew it, Kara’s eyes had begun to flicker and her breathing became lighter. 

“Hey, stay with me,” she said softly, offering a small smile. “I’m gonna get you out of here, okay?” 

Kara tried to nod, causing her to let out a weak, strangled cough. The movement made her hiss out as a sharp pain shot through her body. With every passing second, her strained breaths were getting harder and harder. And though she was doing her best to stay awake, each breath required far more effort than she had left in her. 

She looked at Lena apologetically, a mixture of tears and blood loss blurred her vision. “I love you,” she managed to say. 

“I love you too,” Lena cried. Her chest ached and the voice in her head was screaming at her. Telling her to do something, anything. But she was paralyzed with fear that if she left Kara’s side, even for just a second, Kara would disappear. 

She tried to force down another sob, but it failed. Her body shook violently as she cried, weeping over the woman who she was supposed to save. She should’ve been the one that took the bullet. Lena should be the one lying on the ground, bleeding out. It was her the gunman wanted dead, not Kara. It was her who should have to pay for wearing the Luthor name like a  _ dunce _ hat. Kara shouldn’t be dying, it just wasn’t fair. 

Lena wanted to start begging again. She wanted to yell at Kara and force her to stay alive. She wanted to plead and whine like a little girl. 

But crying the way she was wasn’t going to do anything. Kara’s eyes flickered shut as Lena let out a helpless  _ please, Kara. _ Another sob wracked her body when she felt Kara’s once firm grip on her hand fall limp, releasing her completely. Slowly, Lena took her hand off the blazer but kept it draped over Kara like a blanket. She cradled her head, holding Kara close to her as if she had simply fallen asleep. As if everything was okay and Lena hadn’t just felt the world shatter beneath her feet. 

Lena reached down and kissed Kara’s soft blonde hair one last time. And as Kara let out her final breath, one filled with relief and serenity, Lena pressed her forehead to Kara’s and closed her eyes. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered. 

And just like that, Kara was gone, and Lena was all alone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me, I deserve it.


End file.
